


Hamilton and his texting buddies

by Save_us_from_ourselves



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: BURR IS A DEFENSIVE BOYFRIEND, Crack, Fluff, HERC IS GONNA BE A DADDY, Silly, Smut, Texting, Trans Alex, Trans Character, Trans Characters, Trans Charles, baby kicks, charles is a giggly cinnamon roll, chatroom, cuteness, sorta - Freeform, trans Laffayette, trans james, washington is a dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Save_us_from_ourselves/pseuds/Save_us_from_ourselves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has phones and decides to text each other, secrets are unlock, people get scared (and scarred) and burr is a defensive boyfriend</p><p>((Cancelled due to being no longer interested in the Hamilton fandom))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CHARLES GET A HAIRCUT!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry kids no more updates.
> 
> Might return one day? Probably not

Charles has entered the Chatroom

Washington: Good morning, Charles

Martha: Hello, Charles

Georgeous: hello, Hun 

Lauren: UGH

Angel: /\ /\ /\

Charles: can I ask you guys a question?

Georgeous: anything for you, Hun

Murkulese: yes you can

Charles sent a picture: Do_I_need_a_haircut.JPG

Laffy: CHARLES YOU NEED TO GO TO THE BARBERS NOW!!!

BURRed lines: Oh. My. God Charles, are you growing a birds nest on your head?

Charles: BRB

Washington: what did I just lay eyes on?

Liz Fizz: OMG their hair is so messy!

Angel: Agreed 

Jeffersinner: their hair is worse than mine on a bad hair day!

Madisinner: and yours can get bad

BURRed lines: ..... Really bad

PegLeg: ......but they look really cute though 

BURRed lines: BACK THE FUCK OFF PEGGY

Angel: PEGGY NO

BURRed lines: IF YOU LAY AS MUCH AS A SINGLE FINGER ON THEM I WILL RIP EVERY PIECE OF FLESH OFF YOUR BODY AND WATCH YOU BLEED TO DEATH AND LAUGH

PegLeg: I'm terrified IRL

Washington: I..... Don't know what to say Aaron

Georgeous: ummmmm... Burr? Are you ok?

BURRed lines: sorry for scaring you guys, all I'm trying yo say is DO NOT TOUCH MY CHARLES THEY ARE MINE! UNDERSTAND?

Charles sent a photo: MuchBetter.JPG

Charles: awwww babe <3 I knew you loved me 

BURRed lines: <3

Jeffersinner: oh my lord, you hair looks good Charles

BURRed lines: *clears throat* do I need to go over this again

Jeffersinner: *terrified whimper*


	2. #PrayForTheBooteh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #PrayForTheBooteh

PegLeg has sent a photo: TEHBOOTEH.JPG

Angel: Peggy, why did you take a photo of Charles' butt?

PegLeg: He has a nice booteh SO PRAISE IT

Liz Fizz: #PrayForTheBooteh

Laffy: #PrayForTheBooteh

Murkulese: #PrayForTheBooteh

Lauren: #PrayForTheBooteh

Georgeous: #PrayForTheBooteh

Maria: #PrayForTheBooteh

Martha: #PrayForTheBooteh

Washington: am I going to be a part of this?

PegLeg: join us

Maria: join us

Washington: #PrayForTheBooteh

Angel: ok your right he has a nice ass

Angel: #PrayForTheBooteh

Liz fizz: wait Peggy, isn't Charles in this chat?

PegLeg: FUCK

Charles has added BURRed Lines

Charles: look at the past messages PS Peggy your a creep

PegLeg: I Am n

PegLeg has left the chat

Laffy: why does I hear screaming?

BURRed lines: WHO'S NEXT FUCKERS!?!?

Washington: I'm scared

Liz Fizz: He is outsi

Liz Fizz: I'm going to get all of you - Burr

Liz Fizz left the chat

Lauren: quickly everyone get to secret hideout #1

BURRed lines: WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!?!?

Martha: our location is classified

BURRed lines had added AmazingPhil(ip)

BURRed lines: where are they Philip?

Washington: Philip, your name is goals

AmazingPhil(ip): there in the storage room

Murkulese: I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS PHILIP!?!?

AmazingPhil(ip): we are, I just want to see you suffer

Laffy: everyone scatter!

Murkulese: has left the chat

Angel: he has been caught

BURRed lines: I'm cold I'm going back to my room

Charles: I know something that will warm you up ;)

BURRed lines: can you? ;)

Charles: anything for you babe ;)

BURRed lines: ;)

BURRed lines has left the chat 

Charles has left the chat 

Washington: sinners

Washington has closed the chat


	3. LIQUOR AND SECRETS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles plays never have I ever (reversed) and some secrets are unlocked

Angel: LEE

Angel: LEE

Angel: LEE

Angel: LEE

Angel: LEE

Angel: LEE

Angel: LEE

Angel: LEE

Angel: LEE

Angel: LEE WAKE UP YOU MOTHER FUCKER

PegLeg: why do you wish to speak w/ Lee? 

Angel: I have questions for them!

Charles: wwhat is it?

Angel: CHARLES, HOW THE FUCK TO YOU HOLD LIQUOR SO WELL

Lauren: spill

Charles: NOOOOOOONO

Angel: SO WE WHERE PLAYING NEVER HAVE I EVER, BUT WHERE IF YOU HAVE DONE THAT THING THE PERSON SAYS YOU DONT HAVE TO DRINK

Murkulese: and?

Angel: LEE BEING THE WEIRD MOTHER FUCKER THEY ARE HAD TO DRINK SO MUCH LIQUOR BEACUSE THEY DID LITERALLY NOTHING

Washington: so how much did they drink?

Angel: LIKE TWO WHOLE LITRES BEFORE PASSING OUT

Martha: Lee? Are you ok!?

Charles: I'm not sure, I'm really hungover

Liz Fizz: I have the ambulance on speed dial, just in case

PegLeg: I have a video of the whole thing

Martha: send it!

Charles: NO PEGGY DONT

PegLeg has sent a video: NeverHaveIever.MP4

Charles has left the chat

Laffy: everyone come to my room so we can watch this together

__________________________

PegLeg has created a chat named: Dick-less problems

PegLeg has added Angel, Liz Fizz, Martha and Maria

Martha: what's wrong Peggy? And why have you made a chat for it

PegLeg: I just wanted a chat for being able to talk about problems Dick-less people face

Angel: so like everyone with a V?

PegLeg: yes

Maria: can I add people who I know who don't have dicks?

PegLeg: the more the merrier :D also the rest can also add Dick-less people

Maria has added Theo

Liz fizz: hi :D

Theo: Hi

Martha has added Charles

Martha: it's time for them to know

Angel: know what?

Martha: the fact that Charles is transgender

Liz fizz: whaaaaaa?

Charles: I TRUSTED YOU MARTHA!?!?

Martha: It was time

Washington: for them to know

Maria: WASHINGTON! HOW THE HELL?!?

Washington: I can enter any chat I want without invitation

PegLeg: that is super creepy sir

Washington: please don't call me sir

Angel: well your screen name makes it impossible to not make it serious

Washington has changed their name to WashingTub

WashingTub: better?

Liz Fizz: oh

PegLeg: my

Angel: God 

Martha: honey how long have you had this nickname?

WashingTub: since I was 4

Maria: HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHA

Martha: you should change your screen name too Charles

Charles: ok I'll ask burr about one

Charles has changed their name to LEEmur

LEEmur: finally they let me change their name - burr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want I can add a chapter on Never have I ever and what happened during it


	4. Mom squad™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moms are established, and HAMILTON returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is not a reference to Steven universe

Martha: everyone lets play the mom game!

Angel: mom game?

Martha: it where everyone picks someone(s) from the squad™ and acts like there mom

Liz fizz: sounds great!

Martha: dibs on Lee

Maria: why Lee?

Martha has sent a photo: CuteLittleBaby.JPG

PegLeg: OMG ARE THEY CURLED UP ON YOUR LAP!?!?

Angel: LIKE A CAT!???

Martha: well they were lonely cuz Burr was with his family so they came here, and we watched AntMan and they fell asleep on my lap

Liz Fizz: where do I get one!?!?!?

PegLeg: the black market

Angel: PEGGY

PegLeg: #NoRegrets 

Martha: Anyway who wants who?

Angel: I want Herc and Laf as my children

Liz Fizz: ok Angelica you have a handful there

Liz Fizz: my children shall be John (Laurens), Thomas and James

Maria: ok then I'll take Seabury and George 

PegLeg: since I have no choice really ill take; Theo and Philip

Martha: since you have all chosen; my children are; Burr, Lee and Hamilton

Liz Fizz: OML I forgot about Alex 

Washingtub: Finally I can call Hamilton son again

Martha has added HAMmer 

HAMmer: sup

PegLeg: sup, how's my boy doin' 

HAMmer: good? 


	5. Alex is a scary bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex roasts her ass

PegLeg has sent a photo: ScaryBitch.JPG

Angel: WHY DOES HE LOOK SO ANGRY PEGGY!?!?

WashingTub: Peggy said Alex was fat

PegLeg: and I'm pretty sure once he finishes his chicken wing he is gonna roast me like I'm the 4th of July dinner

Liz fizz: everyone pray for Peggy #SaveHerSoul

Laffy: #GoHamilton

WashingTub: #GoHamilton GO GET HER SON

PegLeg: WASH WHY!?!?

WashingTub: I want too see what happens

Angel: #SaveHerSoul

Jeffersinner: #GoHamilton

Madisinner: #GoHamilton

Georgeous: #SaveHerSoul

SeaBerry: #SaveHerSoul

Murkulese: #GoHamilton

Lauren: #GoHamilton ROAST HER SO BAD BABE

Martha: #GoHamilton ROAST HER ASS SON

LEEmur: #GoHamilton 

BURRed lines: #GoHamilton

AmazingPhil(ip): #SaveHerSoul

Theo: #SaveHerSoul

PegLeg: If anyone asks I don't know Gilbert du motier marquis de Lafayette, George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens, Martha Washington, Charles Lee or Aaron Burr

PegLeg: the rest of you are saints

Laffy: HOW DOES SHE KNOW MY WHOLE NAME?!?

WashingTub: Peggy you scare me

HAMmer has entered the chat

HAMmer: now that that's over, thank you for your support

PegLeg: I never knew you had so much dirt against me Alex

WashingTub: "your room is the equivalent of diabetes" ~ Alexander Hamilton 

LEEmur has sent a video: AlexRoastedHerAss.MP4

Martha: oh my lord Alex......

Martha: YOU ROASTED HER ASS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter; George Washington's worst day ever


	6. Washington worst day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad luck loves Washington

PegLeg has entered the chat

PegLeg: does anyone here have a dog?

Angel: why are you asking this?

PegLeg: cuz I want something to do while you guys work

Liz fizz: oh ok :) i think Lee has a dog

WashingTub: NOOOOOO

Laffy has added LEEmur

Laffy: Lee do you have a dog?

LEEmur: yes, why you ask?

WashingTub: NO

Murkulese: well Peggy can't stay at home alone so we have to bring her to work and she wants something to do

LEEmur: ok then, I'll bring her in tomorrow

WashingTub: YOU WILL NOT BRING THAT THING INTO THE BUILDING

Martha: why do you hate the dog honey?

WashingTub: THAT THING IS THE DEVIL

BURRed lines: Angel*

BURRed lines: she did nothing to you George

PegLeg: what's her name

LEEmur: LuLu

PegLeg: pics?

LEEmur sent a photo: LuLuTheAngel.JPG

Martha: awwwwww

WashingTub: NO

PegLeg: breed?

BURRed lines: Doberman Cross Great Dane

PegLeg: dat must be a big dog

LEEmur: she is

PegLeg: well....

PegLeg: cya tomorrow

PegLeg has closed the chat  
____________________________

HAMmer has opened the chat

HAMmer: I M DYING 

Martha: what happened

HAMmer: WELL ME AND WASHINGTON WHERE OUT ON A WALK AND SOME SKATERS CRASHED INTO HIM

Maria: I'm interested 

HAMmer: AND HE WAS GIVING A LECTURE TO THEM ABOUT WATCHING WHERE YOUR GOING WHILE WALKING DOWN THE STAIRS AND HE SLIPPED AND FELL DOWN LIKE HALF OF THEM

WashingTub: not my proudest moment

Angel: ARE YOU OK?!?!

WashingTub: yes, just a couple of grazes and my butt hurts a little but that's all

Liz Fizz: phew

PegLeg: is good that it wasn't bad

WashingTub: ARE YOU CALLING ME OLD AND DELICATE PEGGY?!?!

PegLeg: .......yes

WashingTub: ILL HAVE YOU KNOW, IF I CHALLENGED YOU TO A ONE ON ONE FIGHT RIGHT NOW YOU WOULD STAND NO CHANCE AGAINST ME

LEEmur: I'm scared

Martha: Why you're like the strongest one here Lee

LEEmur: really?

WashingTub: really

Liz Fizz: like seriously, this is the worst day ever for Washington

BURRed lines: it probably is


	7. Trans support group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALEX TAKE YOUR BINDER OFF

Laffy has created a group named; Problems

Laffy has added LEEmur and HAMmer

Laffy: that awkward moment when your buying stuff for your period and the person at the register asks if it's for your girlfriend

LEEmur: and your just like ..........yeeeeeaaaaa

HAMmer: I hate when that happens

Laffy: or that awkward moment when people ask why you don't take your shirt off at the pool

HAMmer: don't bring that up

LEEmur: the last person to ask you that was Jefferson, and you just booked it Alexander

Laffy: ? Did I miss that

HAMmer: you were too busy being relationship goals with Herc

Laffy: so mon relationship is goals?

LEEmur: yes Gilbert

Laffy: ANYWAY what you doing Alex and Charles?

LEEmur: currently laying on Aaron's Chest while texting you guys

HAMmer: currently dying 

Laffy: why is that

HAMmer: I just went for a run and I can't breathe very well

LEEmur: THEN TAKE YOUR FUCKING BINDER OFF

HAMmer: NEVER!

Laffy: TAKE IT OFF

WashingTub: take the binder off son

LEEmur has added Lauren to the chat

LEEmur: get your boyfriend to take his binder off

Lauren: .......ok?

washingTub: good luck John

LEEmur: isn't anyone else creeped out on how Washington got on the chat

Laffy: nope

HAMmer: not at all

Lauren: he locked me out 

Laffy: you have a lock?

Lauren: well more of pushed all 56kg of him against the door

WashingTub: he is very light

Laffy has added Murkulese to the chat

Laffy: babe please aid John in getting into Hamilton's room

Murkulese: on it :)

_________________________

LEEmur: are you guys still alive?

Lauren: yes after 20 minutes of a protesting Hamilton we finally get him to take his binder off with the help of Jefferson too

Laffy has kicked Lauren, Murkulese and WashingTub

Laffy: anyways

Laffy: I just wanted to create this chat for talking about out Transgender problems

HAMmer: I have so many problems

LEEmur: you are a problem

Laffy: shots fired


	8. Bets are placed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter says it all

PegLeg has entered THE WHOLE CREW MINUS THE TRANS PEOPLE AND THEIR BOYFRIENDS (ALSO MINUS TJEFFS AND JMADS CUZ WE DONT KNOW ABOUT THEM YET)

PegLeg: let's play a game

Angel: ?

WashingTub: what type of game?

PegLeg: it's a game about guessing which Trans person gets pregnant first!

Martha: PEGGY!

PegLeg: ....

Martha: that's an awesome idea

Liz fizz: agreed

WashingTub: ehhhh I don't know

Maria: well I'm in

Angel: well I wanna be a supporting sister... So I guess so

Georgeous: ok :D

PegLeg: ok

PegLeg: who do you guys think will get pregnant first? Also state the reason why you think so

Martha: Lafayette (he wants children so bad)

WashingTub: Lafayette (same reason as Martha)

Angel: Lee (they and Aaron are banging so often it's bound to happen)

Liz fizz: Alex (JOHN WANTS BABIES SOOOOOO BAD)

Georgeous: Lee (no need to explain it'll just happen)

PegLeg: now that everyone has chosen

PegLeg: the consequences of getting this wrong is that everyone who was wrong has to pay the people who were right $10 each, fair

WashingTub: fair

PegLeg: than lets go!


	9. SOME CUTE SHIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOME CUTE SHIT HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER

Laffy has entered I have something to tell you

Laffy: Herc

Murkulese: yes?

Laffy: remember what happened last night

Murkulese: .........yes?

Laffy: .........you may have gotten me pregnant

Laffy: babe?

Laffy: Hercules?

Murkulese: OMG IMA BE A FATHER AHHHHHHHHHH

Laffy: so your not mad?

Murkulese: WHY WOULD I BE MAD IM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW

Murkulese: AAAHHHHH IM COMING HOME NOW SCREW WORK

Murkulese has closed the chat  
___________________________

WashingTub has entered THE WHOLE CREW MINUS THE TRANS PEOPLE AND THEIR BOYFRIENDS (ALSO MINUS TJEFFS AND JMADS CUZ WE DONT KNOW ABOUT THEM YET)

WashingTub has sent a screenshot: HOLYSHIT.JPG

Martha: HA WE WERE RIGHT EVERYONE PAY UP

PegLeg: I honestly thought Lee would be the first baby momma 

Georgeous: me too

Angel: IM SO PROUD OF MY CHILD :,D

Liz Fizz: wait Herc is texting me

Liz Fizz: he wants in

Martha: then let him in

Liz Fizz has added Murkulese

Murkulese has changed their name to SoonToBeFather

SoonToBeFather: I'm so proud 

WashingTub: now there will be a real dad in the squad

SoonToBeFather: I know :,D

Martha: so what is Laf doing now?

SoonToBeFather: currently laying on my chest with his hand on his belly

PegLeg: PICS

SoonToBeFather has sent a photo: MyBabyMomma.JPG

Maria: GOALS

Liz Fizz: my new wallpaper 

Angel: THIS IS SOME CUTE SHIT RIGHT HERE SOME CUTE SHIT

WashingTub: Oh My

Martha: WHAT MY MIND IS EXPLODING WITH CUTENESS RIGHT NOW


	10. LAF IS ANGRY N SHIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laf is pregnant and is hating it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your wondering this happens 4 months after the last one

SoonToBeFather has entered THE WHOLE SQUAD

SoonToBeFather: HALP

HAMmer: ?

SoonToBeFather: LAFFY IS ALL HORMONAL AND ANGRY N SHIT AND I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO

Liz fizz: bring him here we have sleepy hollow recorded

SoonToBeFather: K :)

PegLeg: screw studying I'm coming too

Madisinner: PEGGY

PegLeg: ok mum, I'll finish then come

Madisinner: good

Maria: why is James acting like a mum

Madisinner: because I'm practically a mum to this THING

Madisinner has sent a photo: THETHINGISSLEEPINGONME.JPG

WashingTub: why does he have a book on his face?

Martha: ^^^^

Madisinner: I honestly don't know George and Marker

Madisinner: NO I MEANT MARTHA

Martha has changed their name to Marker

Angel: HAHAAHHAAHAHHAAHHAHAAHAHAHAHA

SoonToBeFather: HAHA - Lafayette

HAMmer: Laf, how does it feel to be pregnant?

SoonToBeFather: it sucks >:P

LEEmur: in what way?

SoonToBeFather: you feel very sick all the time and everyone treats you like your a fragile little bubble

SoonToBeFather: Hi it's Herc again! 'Liza can you get the door?

Liz Fizz: sure :D  
__________________________

Laffy has changed their name to HelpMeImPreggo

HelpMeImPreggo: i feel violated

Jeffersinner: why is that?

HelpMeImPreggo: as soon as I walk through the door Maria comes rushing up to me to feel my baby bump


	11. HoLY Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James (reynolds) is a bitch

Marker: I have never seen James (reynolds) run so fast in terror before

WashingTub: ???

PegLeg: he deserved it

Madisinner: ???

Angel: well Peggy, Lee, Burr, Alex, Laf, Herc, Thomas, Martha and I went to libary 

Theo: and?

Angel: and Laf was looking for a book that was written in French and James came along

Angel: and said "stop blocking the isle with your fat ass you black faggot"

Angel: and the squad heard this and continued to attack James 

SoonToBeFather: physically and verbally 

Marker: did you get the book he wanted

SoonToBeFather: yep! :)

Liz fizz has added NoGaysAllowed

HAMmer: Sup Bitch

NoGaysAllowed: i know what you called me here for, and he deserved all of it

WashingTub: where are you?

NoGaysAllowed: my office, Why?

NoGaysAllowed: OH MY HOLy JESUS 

WashingTub: that should be enough 

SoonToBeFather: what did you do?

WashingTub: gave him all of your & Laf's work until your baby is 6 months old, and your still getting paid

PegLeg: HOly FuCK


	12. Madison's little "ride"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> madison hates life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted for so long School won't chill
> 
> (This fic was originally longer but the website wasn't letting me poat

PegLeg has sent a video: TheySeeMeRollin.MP4

Angel: OMFG

Lauren: LMFAO

HelpMeImPreggo: XD

WashingTub: how the actual fuck did you get him to do that?!

PegLeg: he didn't know what it was, so I told him to stand on it 

Jeffersinner: I'm still trying to get over the fact that he fell off straight after that video

Liz fizz: but like Thomas' face in that video is like "oh shit what have I done"

Jeffersinner: O_O 

Madisinner: (Ｔ＿Ｔ) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo, Soooooo my cousin is out on holiday so I have no one to correct my bad English for I am a French speaker sooooooo
> 
> PLEASE ANYONE WHO CAN SPEAK ENGLISH PLEASE CONTACT ME, I'm not going to be too fussy on help but you at least have a to have a Hamilton Group chat on you profile
> 
> Contact me @; (no long available)


	13. FtMs OnLY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Lee, Alex laf are having a trans sleepover thing??? Oh yea and James is there too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like now have a boyfriend??? And he's a Brit??? And we kinda met through Hamilton texting AUs??? So he edits these now??? Oh and his name is Christopher??? And he is my gay baby??? And apparently I'm gay too??? Wat.
> 
> Random Frenchman out!

BackTheFuckOff: binders off

FranceIsAPlace: Netflix on

PayTheTaxesJohn: Boyfriends gone

IBrokeTheTable: Hangovers subsidies 

BackTheFuckOff: names changed

FranceIsAPlace: WOW

FranceIsAPlace: Lee's house is massive

FranceIsAPlace: Like what??

Marker: are you guys done yet

NoGaysAllowed: please be

IBrokeTheTable: Wait!

PayTheTaxesJohn: yeh we done

Liz fizz: Are you guys having like a FtM slumber party???

BackTheFuckOff: yeh

PegLeg: did you people know that James R is in a poly relationship with two other men??

NoGaysAllowed: not true!!!

Angel: 100% true hon

WashingTub: is he finally out of the closet 

NoGaysAllowed: my boyfriends are none of your business!!!

FranceIsAPlace: ...

NoGaysAllowed: Shitt...

PegLeg added JayFeather and Adams&Co

PegLeg: squad meet James' Boyfriends


End file.
